1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus and a method of operating the ultrasound diagnosis apparatus, and more particularly, to an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus capable of displaying a risk of plaque in a blood-vessel ultrasound image and a method of operating the ultrasound diagnosis apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses transmit ultrasound signals generated by transducers of a probe to an object and receive echo signals reflected from the object, thereby capturing at least one image of an internal part of the object. In particular, ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses are used for medical purposes including observation of the interior of an object, detection of foreign substances, and diagnosis of damage to the object. Such ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses operate with high stability, display images in real time, and are safe due to the lack of radioactive exposure, unlike X-ray apparatuses. Therefore, ultrasound imaging apparatuses are widely used together with other image diagnosis apparatuses.
In addition, an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus may provide a brightness (B) mode showing a reflective coefficient of an ultrasound signal reflected by an object in a two-dimensional (2D) image, a Doppler mode showing an image of a moving object (in particular, blood flow) by using a Doppler effect, and an elastic mode showing an image representing a difference between reactions when compression is applied and not applied to an object.